Koopmansbeurs in Amsterdam
De Koopmansbeurs van stadsbouwmeester Hendrick de Keyser aan het Rokin te Amsterdam is de voorloper van de huidige Nederlandse effectenbeurs. De oprichting van deze eerste Nederlandse koopmansbeurs vond plaats in het begin van de 17e eeuw. Naast de Koopmansbeurs werden in die tijd ook verschillende banken opgericht, zoals de Amsterdamsche Wisselbank en meerdere banken van lening. Het ontstaan x De eerste openbaar verhandelde aandelen werden rond in Amsterdam uitgegeven. De VOC trok kapitaal aan door als eerste onderneming ter wereld publiek verhandelbare aandelen uit te geven in het jaar 1602. In 1607 besloot de Vroedschap "tot gerief der coopluijden" om aan het Rokin een beurs te bouwen "gelijck in veel coopsteden gebruijckelijck is". Tot dan toe kwamen de kooplieden bijeen op de Nieuwe Brug aan het IJ en bij slecht weer in de Sint Olofskapel. Besloten werd om het nieuwe gebouw te bouwen over het Rokin, ten zuiden van de Dam. Belang van de beurs De Amsterdamse koopmansbeurs was in het begin van de 17e eeuw het belangrijkste handelsinstituut ter wereld. Al snel was de beurs een zeer internationale aangelegenheid. Er werd gehandeld in alles wat maar te verhandelen was. Er waren VOC-aandelen te koop, termijncontracten, die het recht gaven op een vastgelegd tijdstip voor een vaste prijs partijen goederen te kopen, verzekeringen, maar ook gewoon goederen. Verder konden er verzekeringen worden afgesloten. Er konden contracten over het vervoer van vrachten worden gesloten en er was informatie te krijgen wat verder voor de handel van belang was. In 1773 was er een beurskracht door de economische recessie. Het gebouw In de lente van 1608 werd met de bouw van de Koopmansbeurs begonnen, gedeeltelijk op de gewelven van de sluis, gedeeltelijk op palen van 50 a 60 voet lengte. Het Amsterdamse stadsbestuur was de initiatiefnemer voor de bouw van deze beurs. Het wilde daarmee de handel in de stad op één plek concentreren. Dit was bevorderlijk voor de handel en het bood ook mogelijkheden voor regulering. De bouw stond onder leiding van stadsbouwmeester Hendrick de Keyser. Het ontwerp van de beurs was afgeleid van soortgelijke beursgebouwen in Antwerpen en Londen. In 1611 was het de Koopmansbeurs een feit. De Koopmansbeurs bestond uit een rechthoekige binnenplaats met daaromheen een zuilengalerij. Doordat ze gedeeltelijk was gebouwd op brugbogen konden schepen met gestreken mast onder de beurs door varen. De doorgang werd in 1622 afgesloten, eerst met een boom in de vaaropening, vervolgens met zware houten deuren en tenslotte in 1672 werd de doorgang definitief dichtgemetseld. Als reden voor de sluiting wordt aangegeven dat in 1622 een steenhouwersgezel uit Namen, Balthasar Paul, complotteerde om Amsterdam in de brand te steken. Een onderdeel van zijn plannen was het in de brand steken van de beurs. Zijn plannen mislukten jammerlijk, en Balthasar Paul eindigde zijn leven op het schavot op de Dam. Het incident gaf aanleiding tot de legende van het "buskruitverraad"; volgens het verhaal trof een weesjongen in 1622 onder de Beurs een schip geladen met buskruit aan. Hij gaf dit door aan het stadsbestuur, dat vervolgens geëigende maatregelen nam om verder onheil te voorkomen. Als dank mocht de weesjongen een wens doen. Hij vervolgens de vroede vaderen verzocht hebben de oude traditie van het beurstrommelen tijdens de kermisweek weer in ere te herstellen. Het verhaal werd in 1859 door Jacob van Lennep in een toneelstuk verwerkt, "Een Amsterdamse jongen of het Buskruitverraad van 1622". Misschien al in 1611, maar in elk geval na de verbouwing en uitbreiding van de beurs in 1668, had de effectenhandel een vaste plaats op de –openlucht– beursvloer. Het overgrote deel van de transacties die in deze beurs gesloten werden, betrof de goederenhandel, maar de Beurs van Hendrick de Keyser was ook de plek waar aandelen in de VOC en, vanaf 1621, ook in de West-Indische Compagnie werden verhandeld. Daarom wordt dit beursgebouw ook beschouwd als de oudste aandelenbeurs ter wereld. Het gebouw werd in 1835 afgebroken wegens verzakkingen en vervangen door de Beurs van Zocher. Ten behoeve van de korenhandelaren, werd in 1617 bij de Oude Brug, aan de zuidzijde, over het water een aparte korenbeurs gebouwd. Category:Gebouw